microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
MicroWiki Charter (1st draft)
MicroWiki Charter As ratified by the General Assembly on , 2010 The purpose of this document is to outline the basic rules and infrastructure of the website known as MicroWiki, in order to promote the fair and ethical treatment of contributing nations and ensure that justice is served. This document is binding to any and all members of the website. Article I: Membership Section A: Eligibility Eligibility Requirements: *You must be a legitimate micronation/micronationalist *Member nations must be able to supply a representative for the General Assembly Section B: Becoming a Member Any and all micronations/micronationalists are free to join upon adding their signature to this document, ensuring that they are bound to its terms. Section C: Responsibilities and Privileges of Members All representatives of member nations must participate in General Assembly meetings. The failure to do so in at least three consecutive assemblies will result in a referendum. Only members may post articles on the site. If any others do so, the article(s) will be subject to deletion. All micronations/micronationalists who are members are considered legitimate until proven otherwise. Article II: Administration Section A: Number The number of Administrators shall not exceed five at any point. Section B: Eligibility Requirements to become an Administrator: *Applicant must have been a member for at least one year, or since this document’s ratification *Applicant must be an active member of the community *Applicant must be literate and capable Section C: Process The Applicant must be nominated by self or peers. The Applicant must accept his/her nomination. The Applicant must be approved by at least a two-thirds vote in the General Assembly. Section D: Responsibilities and Privileges Administrators must enforce this document and the will of the General Assembly. Failure to do so may result in trial and/or expulsion from the office. Administrators are given charge of editing articles with bad mechanics, spelling, or format, proposing articles for deletion, and suggesting members for punishment. Abuse of these powers will result in a referendum with possible consequences. Section E: Succession In the event that an Administrator is removed from office or resigns, a new election shall take place in the General Assembly to replace said Administrator. Article III: General Assembly Section A: Representaion Each member nation must have exactly one representative in the General Assembly. Section B: Assemblies The General Assembly shall convene no less than once per month, and may choose to do so more often as the circumstances demand. All Assemblies shall last no less than 3 days to ensure that all representatives are allowed time to respond. All decisions presented before the General Assembly may be enacted by a majority vote, unless otherwise outlined in this document. Any Administrator or Member nation may call an assembly as long as a defined and serious reason is provided. Section C: Committees The General Assembly may create committees comprised of Assembly members for the discussion of specific topics. The decisions made by each committee are then presented before the rest of the Assembly. One committee that must exist at all times is the Referendum Committee. This committee will analyze the facts and decide on a punishment to recommend for any member or administrator that is suspected of breaking this document. They will also decide if the person is guilty. They will then present their verdict before the Assembly for decision. All committees shall consist of an odd number of persons no less than three. Members shall be elected by the General Assembly. Article IV: Rules and Ethics Section A: Members Every member has the right to an opinion, but the following ethics rules apply: *Profanity and derogatory statements made towards other nations on this site will be given absolutely no tolerance, and consequences will follow (depending on severity). *It is not permissible to delete and/or negatively alter the works of another user without proper authority. *All articles shall contain only fact, unless quoting a statement. Opinions shall be reserved for talk pages, blog posts, or other websites. No member shall discriminate against another because of race, religion, creed, social class, age, experience, professionalism, or otherwise, lest they be presented for referendum. Section B: Administrators No administrator shall ban a member or delete an article without the approval of two-thirds of the General Assembly. No administrator shall act in arrogance, engage in inappropriate discourse, or lord over any member, lest they be eligible for Referendum. Administrators shall not step out of their assigned boundaries, lest they be tried. Section C: General Assembly The following punishments may be enacted by the General Assembly for breaking this document: *One week ban *One month ban *One year ban *Life ban *Life ban and deletion of articles No other punishments shall be allowed. Article V: Process of Trial Section A: Accusation and Referendum A member or administrator may be accused by another of breaking this document. When filed with a member of the Referendum Committee, the accusation is then placed before the committee for discussion. At this point, the Committee will determine whether there is enough evidence to convict the accused. If this evidence is acquired, the Committee will vote on whether or not the trial should commence. If the majority of the Committee agrees to this, they will place their judgment and the evidence before the General Assembly. Section B: Voting When and if an affirmative judgment and evidence is placed before the General Assembly, all members will be asked to vote. If the affirmative receives a three-fourths vote or higher, the accused will be administered the punishment agreed to. If the General Assembly does not support the recommended punishment of the Referendum Committee, but believes the accused should be punished, the Committee may reevaluate the punishment to be administered. If the affirmative receives less than a three-fourths vote, the accused will be subsequently pardoned. However, if one is tried and pardoned in excess of three occasions, a one-week ban will be executed. Article VI: Amendments This document may be amended by a three-fourths vote in the General Assembly. Category:Decrees